User blog:Nkstjoa/Fake Akuma for next Mortal Kombat
Akuma, known as Gouki in Japan, is a character from the Street Fighter series. About Akuma Biography Combat Characteristics 'Powers and abilities' Considered to be one of the most powerful characters in his respected series, Akuma's is reknowned for his sheer power and skill. He utilizes his fighting style Ansatsuken to its full and true extend, as well as the Satsui no Hado, The Killing Intent. His low stamina is used to balance out his strength and speed, as well as keeping with his personality, in which he does hold back on opponents to give them a chance. 'Signature moves' *'Gohadoken:' fires a gohadoken. **The enhanced version is the Shakunetsu Hadoken, which appears larger and moves slower. *'Tatsumaki Zankukyaku:' does a spin kick forward. **The enhanced version is the Messatsu-Gourasen, which has Akuma spinning in place. Opponents close enough get pulled in. *'Goshoryuken:' uppercuts. *'Ashura Senku:' teleports forward or backwards, depending on the input. *'Tenmakujinkyaku' (air): lands with a powerful kick. *'Zanku Hadoken' (air): fires a hadoken downward at his opponent. **The enhanced version has him firing two hadokens. *'Hyakkishu:' leaps forward into the air. If not button is pressed afterward, Akuma will simply perform a sliding kick. **If a punch button is pressed, Akuma will strike with his hand. **If a kick button is pressed, Akuma performs Tenmakujinkyaku. **If the throw button is pressed, Akuma will grab the opponent by the shoulders and throw them. **If a fireball motion is performed, Akuma performs Zanku Hadoken. ***The enhanced version of any of these five moves homes in on the opponent. *'X-Ray Move - Instant Hell Murder: '''Akuma teleports forward, attempting to grab the opponent. If successful, the screen goes dark and multiple flashes are shown, and X-Ray's can be seen of various bones shattering. Afterward, the opponent is shown lying on the ground while Akuma has his back to the camera with his Heaven kanji on his back. **If performed when an opponent is low enough on health in the final round, X-Ray's will show the opponent's organs exploding, and the opponent is defeated, negating Finish Him/Her and instead showing the Heaven kanji. Afterward, the announcer will treat it as a Fatality. 'Other moves' *'Throw:' Akuma with throw the opponent over his shoulder (forward) or fall onto his back and kick them behind him (behind) 'Fatalities' *Misogi: Akuma leaps into the air and slams his fist into the opponent, knocking them to the ground. He then slams his fist further with his power, caving in the opponent's head and causing it to explode. *'Kongou Kokuretuzan:' Akuma throws the opponent to the ground, then charges his fist and slams it into them, creating a huge shockwave that cracks the ground and slices the opponent in half. 'Other finishers' *'Babality:''' Akuma is seen with a teddy bear as he teleports towards it in his Instant Hell Murder fashion, then the screen goes dark and flashes appear on the screen, and the teddy bear lies on the ground while Akuma has his back to the camera with the Heaven kanji on his back like normal. Will add on to this later. Category:Blog posts